Snipes
Snipes is a friend of Chanticleer and Patou and the boyfriend of Peepers in Rock-a-Doodle. Personality Snipes is a magpie who has the personality of a city slicker. He normally argues with Peepers, and hates garbage and dirt. When he and his friends are traveling through an aqueduct pipe, he has a fear of claustrophobia. When they finally arrive in the city, he would rather see the sights and have excellent food, like lasagna. Role in film Snipes is seen resting in his bathtub on an inner tube during "Sun Do Shine ". When Peepers sweeps the dust off her front porch of her house, it gets in his face and Snipes calls for Peepers. Later, he is seen jeering at Chanticleer when he forgets to crow. To add to the insult, he says, "Hey, look, everybody! Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!" After Edmond scares the Grand Duke of Owls away with a flashlight, the farm animals come into his room, Snipes is excited to look for the city, and even teases Peepers. He soon volunteers to go look for Chanticleer in the City, and rides with Peepers, Edmond, and Patou in Edmond's toy chest. After the gang escapes four of the Owl Minions, they ride through an aqueduct pipe at a fast speed. This becomes a problem when the toy chest is closed shut, as Snipes begins panicking and starts pecking holes in the toy chest. After the toy chest crashes and falls apart, the heroes climb onto a nearby oil drum. Snipes starts complaining about being covered in dirt and garbage, but his mood lightens up when he sees the city limits. The animals explore the City, looking high and low for Chanticleer. Snipes even asks a shoe polisher pigeon if he knows Chanticleer. The pigeon shakes his head as if he is saying, "No.", and Snipes kicks up a rag in his face and leaves in disgust. Later, when the animals discover Chanticleer is the King, they disguise themselves as penguins to get in. Snipes happily pigs out on a piece of lasagna. However, when Snipes tells a rhinoceros waiter they asked for a light cola, he foolishly doesn't know that the drink is filling up his suit, and as a result, it falls down, exposing Snipes' identity. Fortunately, they quickly escape some Frog Bouncers, and after Chanticleer's performance, they witness Chanticleer falling in love with Goldie. After Edmond gets chased out by Goldie, Snipes answers to him that Goldie is a woman, which gets Peepers frustrated, as they are soon caught by Pinky's men. Soon, he and the others are inadvertently freed by Hunch, who almost attempts to kill them at the last second. After they escape Pinky's movie studio, he helps Edmond by co-piloting with Peepers and Patou, and starts chanting for Chanticleer's name to bring up the sun. After Chanticleer's triumph and the Grand Duke's humiliating defeat, Snipes and the other farm animals mourn for Edmond's death. Suddenly, a bright light begins to glow, as Edmond transforms back into a human. "He was a boy," he says. After Edmond reunites with Chanticleer, he and the other farm animals celebrate with a reprise of "Sun Do Shine" as Snipes and Peepers do a cartwheel, signaling their establishing friendship. Trivia *He is played by Eddie Deezen. *He and Patou would later get co-starring roles with Doris Deer in "Crazy Road Trip One Crazy Road Trip". *He is Peepers's boyfriend. Category:Rock-a-Doodle Category:Characters Category:Rock-a-Doodle characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Flying characters Category:American characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Talking animals Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Nuisances Category:Content Category:Crazy characters